


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Funny, Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Random & Short, The Not-So-Secret Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: “Yeah… WAIT A MINUTE! You knew too?” Gwaine shouts. Merlin’s eyes widen.“I didn’t know that you knew Gwaine!”
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

“So to conclude; I have magic.” Merlin finishes his tale. Hearing it a second time doesn’t make it less wondrous, Arthur thinks.

The knights nod.

“What is with this lack of reaction? I demand an explanation.” Arthur says, perplexed. Here Merlin is revealing his biggest secret and they act as if he isn’t confessing that he can be killed just for existing, not that Arthur will let that happen though. He’ll make it a priority to change that law first.

“It’s fine Arthur, they’re not upset, and that’s the important thing.” 

“Of course we’re not upset. I mean, I knew about it already, but even if I didn’t, I know you Merlin, we all do.” Lancelot says and hugs his friend. 

“Yeah… WAIT A MINUTE! You _knew_ too?” Gwaine shouts. Merlin’s eyes widen. 

“I didn’t know that you knew Gwaine!” 

“Well, it was your secret, and I felt like I should pretend I didn’t know about it,” Gwaine says before turning to Percival.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you though.” 

Percy shrugs. “I knew.”

“Is there anybody that _didn’t_ know?” Arthur demands. 

Elyan raises a hand. _And that’s everyone.. except ..._

They all turn to look at Leon.

“I suspected _something_ but decided to not look into it. In case Merlin was doing something illegal, I thought we all, you to Arthur, would prefer not to know.”

Merlin giggles. “I suppose that proves that more than one person can hold a secret.” 


End file.
